


[Podfic] The One Where Frank Has an Evil Twin (and is a Secret Virgin Who Probably Should Have Taken up Knitting)

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, Evil Twins, First!times, M/M, Mild Gore, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Not!fic, COMPLETE CRACK, Dub-con (seduction of someone under false pretenses), evil twins being evil, first!times, some mild gore. Mild gore? Is gore ever mild? I digress.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where Frank Has an Evil Twin (and is a Secret Virgin Who Probably Should Have Taken up Knitting)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Frank Has an Evil Twin (and is a Secret Virgin Who Probably Should Have Taken Up Knitting)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14676) by theopteryx. 



> This was really great to record and edit! I love recording not!fic because of the conversational tone and opportunity to be totally dramatic throughout a reading. Done for my Read Loudly and Read While Laughing squares for podfic bingo.

 

  
**Title:** The One Where Frank Has an Evil Twin (and Probably Should Have Taken Up Knitting)  
 **Author:** [theopteryx](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)**xojemmaxo**  
 **Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Not!fic, COMPLETE CRACK, Dub-con (seduction of someone under false pretenses),

evil twins being evil, first!times, some mild gore. Mild gore? Is gore ever mild? I digress.  
 **Time:** 46:50 minutes

 

 

 

[Download MP3 Here  
](http://www.mediafire.com/?0ba5pssjhlgbese)

[Text is Here](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/31133.html) [](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/31133.html)  



End file.
